Diario Vongola
by Mirizore
Summary: Comenzo como una simple idea que decidí desarrollar y he aquí el resultado. PersonajexLector


Descargo de responsabilidad: Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a Amano Akira-sama

* * *

**CAPITULO 1:** SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI Parte 1

Era una mañana cálida en Namimori; el cielo estaba despejado permitiendo que pasaran los brillantes rayos del sol y cayeran sobre la ciudad. Estaban en la clase de deportes y como era común los habían separado, los chicos en el patio y las chicas en el gimnasio; tenía rato que su instructora había terminado con ustedes y las había dejado ir, por lo que algunas chicas se habían dirigido al patio para ver a los chicos que estaban persiguiendo un balón, entre esas chicas estabas tú.

Te encontrabas de pie en el patio de la escuela observando a los chicos jugar futbol con tu mejor amiga Tenri. Aunque, más bien ella era quien los miraba sin perder detalle alguno, en cambio tú observabas en particular a cierto castaño que destacaba poco en clases, clasificado por varios de tus compañeros como "Dame" por lo que la mayoría lo llamaban "Dame-Tsuna". Desde que ingresaste al Instituto Namimori, has estado en la misma clase que él, hablaron en algunas ocasiones, generalmente relacionado con la escuela, más sin embargo no le habías prestado mucha atención hasta ahora. No sabias porque, pero desde hace algunas semanas que notabas algo distinto en él, y eso te desconcertaba un poco. Le habías preguntado a tu mejor amiga si veía algo distinto en él y ella te había contestado que lo veía como siempre y para molestarte un poco te dijo que seguro lo veías diferente porque te gustaba; ante esto te sonrojaste un poco y lo negaste por lo que cambiaron de tema.

Te encontrabas tan adentrada en tus pensamientos que no escuchaste cuando tu amiga te advirtió sobre el balón que iba hacia ti, hasta que te empujo y te encontraste en el suelo. El balón había pasado rozándote la mejilla y se estrello poco más atrás de ti.

—¡(nombre)-chan! ¿Estás bien? —pregunto tu amiga mientras te ayudaba a levantarte.

—Itte… —fue lo único que pudiste responder regresando a la realidad, mientras sujetabas la mano de Tenri y te sobabas donde te habías golpeado por la caída.

—Eso fue peligroso Gokudera-kun.

A lo lejos escuchaste a Tsuna, mientras él y sus amigos (entre ellos el que casi te golpea) se dirigían hacia ustedes.

—¿Estás bien (nombre)-chan? —pregunto el castaño con preocupación tanto en su voz como en sus ojos marrones.

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias Sawada-kun —le respondiste con una sonrisa.

Por un momento te dio la impresión de ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, "_debe ser mi imaginación_" pensaste rechazando la idea inmediatamente; ya que habías escuchado rumores de que el chico estaba enamorado de la Idol de la escuela: Sasagawa Kyoko, por lo que creíste que quizá te había afectado un poco la caída.

—¡Hey!¡Gokudera-baka, disculpate! —le grito Tenri al chico que miraba en otra dirección ignorándolas.

—¡¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?! —Espetó el chico de cabellos plateados— es su culpa por no prestar atención.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —respondió tu amiga dispuesta a darle unos cuantos golpes a Gokudera.

—Maa, maa, al menos no te hiciste daño, ¿verdad (nombre)-chan? —dijo Takeshi con su característica sonrisa.

—Sí, no me paso nada —dijiste mientras sujetabas del brazo a tu amiga en caso de que decidirá lanzarse contra el chico de cabellos plateados.

—Gokudera-kun creo que deberías disculparte con (nombre)-chan —pidió entre amable y serio el castaño a su amigo, quien no podía negarse a su petición.

—Está bien Décimo —respondió un poco malhumorado y dirigiéndose hacia ti dijo simplemente—: lo siento.

—¿Más sincero no pudiste ser? —alego tu amiga tratando de zafarse de tu agarre.

—Vamos, Tenri, no es para tanto —dijiste tratando de convencerla, no querías que comenzara (o siguiera) una pelea con Gokudera—. A-además es mi culpa por no estar atenta.

Conocías a Tenri desde niñas y sabías que era bastante conflictiva (o suicida), al grado de desafiar al temido presidente del comité disciplinario: Hibari Kyoya; y a la segunda al mando: Suzuki Adelheid; cuyos castigos eran peores que los del prefecto sádico. Y honestamente no querías que por una tontería invoquen a cualquiera de los dos.

Afortunadamente en ese momento sonó la campana de la escuela indicando el cambio de clases, así que se dirigieron a los vestidores (tenían un poco de tiempo de tolerancia para cambiarse antes de entrar a la siguiente clase). Tenri y Gokudera iban hasta delante todavía discutiendo, mientras Takeshi intentaba evitar que su amigo hiciera una tontería, al último iban Tsuna y tú caminando no muy lejos del resto observando la escena.

—Perdónala, Tenri suele ser muy impulsiva —hablaste asegurándote de que ella no te escuchara, no querías que dirigiera su mal humor hacia ti.

—N-no, no te disculpes por eso —habló un poco nervioso girándose hacia ti y moviendo las manos mientras hablaba—yo soy el que te pido que lo disculpes, Gokudera-kun no sabe controlar bien su temperamento.

Lo miraste por un momento y empezaste a reír para confusión de Tsuna.

—Vaya, ambos tenemos amigos problemáticos —respondiste riéndote todavía contagiando al castaño ya que era verdad, a tu modo de ver las cosas pensabas que ambos harían buena pareja.

El resto de las clases pasaron sin mucha novedad, de vez en cuando dirigías tu mirada hacia él pensando en que era lo que había cambiado en él. Tal vez su cambio había comenzado aquella vez en que le confesó lo que sentía a Kyoko y todos pensaron que era un pervertido por hacerlo en ropa interior, motivo por el cual se tuvo que enfrentar a Mochida-senpai terminando con la derrota del senpai, o tal vez era el hecho de que ahora tenía más amigos. En una de esas veces que te giraste para observarlo a mitad de una clase aburrida sus miradas chocaron; él te sonrió y tú le regresaste el gesto.

Por fin terminaron las clases y como era costumbre regresaste a casa con tu amiga mientras escuchabas a tu amiga maldecir al chico platinado por su actitud, a lo que no podías evitar reír al recordar cuanto se parecían ambos y la buena pareja que harían, aunque sabías que si se lo decías era posible que tuvieras que salir corriendo a no ser que quisieras un buen coscorron de su parte, tal vez algún día se lo contarías.

Al día siguiente durante la clase de matemáticas el profesor les entrego los resultados de las pruebas, como siempre, habías sacado una puntuación muy buena quedando en segundo lugar y Hayato en primero; mientras Tenri, bueno, si seguía así tendría que presentarse a la escuela de verano. El profesor al ver que la mayoría del grupo había salido mal en la prueba decidió intentar algo nuevo: tutorías, los alumnos que fueran bien tendrían que ayudar a los que estaban en la cuerda floja y para ello el profesor decidió formar las parejas, para alivio de algunos y molestia para otros. Ikari-sensei fue nombrando las parejas una a una el resto de la clase. A ti te había tocado ayudar a Tsuna mientras que Tenri termino siendo pareja de Gokudera junto con Yamamoto, ya que no quedaba nadie más disponible para darle asesorías. Ante esto el chico de ojos jade se puso de pie y azotando las manos contra el escritorio exclamó:

—¡¿Por qué tengo que darle tutoría a la mujer estúpida y al friki del beisbol?!.

—¡Yo debería de ser la que se queje! —alegó Tenri haciendo lo mismo que Hayato— ¡¿Por qué tengo que estar con ese delincuente?! —termino señalándolo y desprendiendo un aura asesina hacia él.

—¡¿Qué dijiste mujer estúpida?! —gritó mirándola bastante enojado emitiendo la misma aura que ella.

Sus miradas chocaron desprendiendo chispas y relámpagos, parecía que ninguno iba a ceder. Para mala suerte tuya te encontrabas en medio de ambos; Gokudera se sentaba delante de ti y Tenri atrás, lo único que pudiste hacer fue cubrirte con tu libreta sintiéndote asfixiada por el aura que desprendían ambos.

—Jajaja parece ser que las tutorías serán divertidas —dijo Takeshi colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza sin notar el ambiente que formaron aquellos dos.

—¡Tú no digas nada! —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Ikari-sensei llamando la atención de ambos—¡siéntense y guarden silencio o tendrán puntos menos en la siguiente evaluación!

Ante la amenaza del profesor, Tenri se dejo caer en el asiento con los brazos cruzados y Hayato la imitó soltando un bufido.

—Ahora, no hay cambios de pareja, la siguiente evaluación es dentro de un mes y si no hay resultados positivos el tutor tendrá veinte puntos menos sobre la calificación final* —volvió a hablar el profesor mirando seriamente a tus dos compañeros. —Bien, eso es todo, nos vemos la siguiente clase.

El profesor se retiró del salón. Esa había sido la última clase y los alumnos empezaron a guardar sus cosas. Tú hacías lo mismo mientras sentías varias miradas sobre ti, por no decir que escuchaste a algunos chicos compadecerte porque creían imposible que "Dame-Tsuna" pasará el siguiente examen. Esto te molesto mucho, no creías que Tsuna no fuera capaz de pasar el examen, al contrario, pensabas que con el método correcto, un arduo trabajo y paciencia sería capaz de sacar una calificación aprobatoria y harías que se tragaran sus palabras por pensar eso de él.

Una vez que terminaste de guardar tus cosas te acercaste a él para ponerse de acuerdo donde estudiarían, quedando de verse en su casa más tarde. Más no se habían dado cuenta de que cierto bebé de traje y fedora los observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Te encontrabas frente a la casa de Tsuna a la hora acordada, llevabas puesta tu ropa favorita y una pequeña mochila donde llevabas lo que necesitabas. Tocaste el timbre y unos segundos después escuchaste una explosión proveniente de arriba que por un segundo causo que tu corazón se detuviera.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —Preguntaste asustada. _¿Una explosión?, ¿eso fue una explosión? _Tus pensamientos iban a mil por hora procesando lo que acababa de suceder.

Ibas a girarte para ver que había pasado cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció la mamá del castaño.

—Ara! Debes ser la amiga de quien me hablo Tsu-kun —hablo tranquilamente como si lo hace un momento hubiera sido sólo tu imaginación, aunque eso no te convencía del todo.

—S-sí, soy (Nombre y apellido), gracias por recibirme —respondiste haciendo una reverencia _Me pregunto si en realidad fue mi imaginación._

—Bienvenida, anda pasa, Tsu-kun no debe tardar —dijo haciéndote pasar a la sala donde te sentaste a esperarlo.

No llevabas ni un minuto esperando cuando apareció un bebé vestido de traje color negro y una fedora con una franja naranja y un camaleón encima de este.

—¡Ciaossu! —habló con una vocecita chillona e infantil.

—Hola —saludaste al bebé mirándolo curiosa _No sabía que Tsuna tenía un hermano pequeño._

—No soy hermano de Tsuna, soy Reborn y soy un hitman —respondió el pequeño para tu sorpresa.

Ibas a preguntar a que se refería y cómo supo lo que estabas pensando, cuando el mencionado apareció en la puerta un poco alterado, despeinado y con marcas en la ropa y piel de… _¿hollín?¿Acaso no fue mi imaginación la explosión de antes?_

—¡Reborn!¡¿Qué le estás diciendo a ( )-chan?! —pregunto el castaño acercándose rápidamente a ustedes.

—Tenía curiosidad de conocer a tu tutora de matemáticas —respondió el mencionado sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—¡Sa-sawada-san!¿Por qué tienes marcas de hollín?¿Estás bien? —interrumpiste preocupada por tu compañero.

—Oh, eso debió ser por la explosión de hace un momento, suele suceder todo el tiempo.

—¡¿Qué?!¡¿Entonces no fue mi imaginación?! —volviste a preguntar más preocupada que antes ¡_Un momento! ¡¿todo el tiempo?!_

—¡Reborn! —grito desesperado Tsuna, no quería que pensaras cosas raras de él o que reaccionaras como cuando conoció a Haru, además que creía imposible que reaccionarás como Kyoko o Yamamoto y lo tomarás como un juego.

—No me grites dame-Tsuna —respondió derribando al castaño de una patada.

—¡Itte! —gritó el castaño mientras era torturado por Reborn—¡Reborn, basta, por favor! —suplico a la vez que escuchabas el tronar de sus huesos.

Mientras todo esto sucedía tú te encontrabas en shock por los acontecimientos recientes, _¿Estare soñando?¿En qué momento me habre dormido? _Para comprobar si eso era un sueño discretamente te pellizcaste y al sentir el dolor caíste en la cuenta de la realidad: No era un sueño; al mismo tiempo de que te percataste de ello tu mente comenzó a intentar relacionar la explosión con la presentación del bebé, pero como no estabas segura preferiste esperar a que te lo explicaran… de ser posible.

—Me tengo que ir, los dejos solos, adiós —se despidió el bebé desapareciendo por la puerta y dejando a un maltrecho Tsuna en el piso.

Una vez que se fue saliste del shock y rápidamente te arrodillaste a su lado para comprobar que no lo había matado.

—Itte-te-te… —se quejo Tsuna sentándose con un poco de dificultad.

—Sawada-san ¿E-estás bien? —preguntaste un poco nerviosa y asustada.

—S-sí —respondió para luego dirigir su mirada suplicante hacia ti y dijo—: ¡Po-por favor, no vayas a pensar mal de mí!

Por la forma en que te miraba parecía que tenía miedo no solo de que pensarás cosas raras de él, si no que salieras corriendo del lugar, te burlarás de él o dejarás de hablarle; no quería que desapareciera la relación que recién se estaba formando entre ustedes y la verdad es que tú tampoco querías eso, querías conocerlo más.

Respiraste profundamente para tranquilizarte un poco antes de hablar y empezaste a hablar:

—La verdad es que… no sé qué pensar de lo ocurrido, pero… —sin que alguno se percatará sujetaste una de sus manos entre las tuyas y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos continuaste—: no pensaría mal de ti, además que quiero conocerte un poco más —terminaste de hablar dirigiéndole una sonrisa sincera.

Él se te quedo viendo al principio un poco confundido ya que había temido lo peor, pero al entender lo que habías dicho coloco su mano libre sobre las tuyas y te devolvió la sonrisa murmurando un suave "gracias". Se quedaron en esa posición sonriéndose el uno al otro sin apartar la mirada, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, casi podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro, continuaron por unos momentos más hasta que apareció la mama del castaño con un par de bebidas.

—¡Ara! Perdón si interrumpo, sólo vine a dejarles las bebidas —habló alegre y un poco apenada por haber interrumpido la atmósfera "romántica" que se había formado entre los dos.

Al escuchar las palabras de Nana-san se percataron de la posición en la que estaban y rápidamente se separaron sonrojándose al extremo, tanto que fácilmente superarían el color rojo de un jitomate.

—¡N-no!¡No es lo que crees mamá/cree señora Sawada! —gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo todavía sonrojados.

—Ara, por favor llámame "mamá" ( )-chan —te pidió amablemente colocando una de sus manos sobre su mejilla completamente feliz—. Bueno los dejo solos y no se olviden de estudiar ¿entendido? —termino saliendo de la habitación y tarareando una canción.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio todavía sonrojados recuperando poco a poco su color natural, no sabían bien como lo tomarían los demás si se enteraran así que decidieron no contarle a nadie lo sucedido; Tsuna movido más que nada porque no quería saber lo que le haría Reborn si se enteraba y tú porque tendrías que soportar las burlas de Tenri (aunque si tus sospechas respecto a lo que realmente pensaba tu amiga sobre Hayato eran ciertas, podrías defenderte fácilmente; el problema para ti, sería si el chico bomba se enteraba de lo sucedido). En cuanto a la mamá de Tsuna, trataron de aclarar las cosas pero no funciono, solo les dijo que su secreto estaría seguro con ella, no sabían si se refería solo a lo sucedido o pensaba que realmente había algo entre ustedes, pero ya no insistieron porque guardaría el secreto.

El resto de la tarde la ocuparon para estudiar, pero por lo sucedido no podían concentrarse bien y lo dejaron al poco tiempo. Estabas por retirarte cuando Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta aparecieron, querían conocerte y también quería que jugaran con ellos; por lo que no pudiste resistirte y te quedaste más tiempo, además de que Nana-san te pidió que te quedaras a cenar y así conociste a Bianchi y su comida venenosa. Disfrutaste de una cena bastante peculiar con los habitantes de la casa, con un travieso Lambo armando el desorden en la mesa e I-pin regañándolo, mientras Fuuta y Tsuna trataban de detenerlos en lo que Reborn era alimentado por Bianchi completamente ajenos a lo que hacían los niños. En cuanto a ti estabas sentada al lado de Tsuna observando divertida al resto y a la vez platicando con mamá.

Para cuando te fuiste ya era un poco tarde, por lo que Tsuna amablemente se ofreció a acompañarte hasta tu casa ya que estaba un poco lejos. La mitad del trayecto caminaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, y por iniciativa tuya él te contó un poco del porque de las explosiones y de quien era realmente Reborn (guardándose por el momento lo relacionado con Vongola). Siguieron con la plática hasta que llegaron a tu casa y tuvieron que despedirse.

Para ti realmente había sido un día agradable y esperabas que hubiera más y mejores días que ese.

* * *

*Para aquellas que quedaron un poco confundidas, me estoy basando en la forma de evaluación de allá, es decir que en lugar de sacar un 10 por ejemplo, sería un 100, si es una calificación más baja sería 26/100.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? La verdad es que tenía tiempo que quería subir un fic y no sabía de que escribir, así que decidí comenzar por algo que a mi se me hace más sencillo.

En cuanto a las historias por personaje tengo pensado que sean d capitulos por cada uno (aunque trataré de que sea mínimo de 3 capitulos), esto puede variar de acuerdo a la imaginación que tenga o la complejidad del personaje, puede que sea posible que por ese último motivo tenga que hacer 4 capitulos. El periodo de publicación espero que sea de dos semanas por capitulo (con este me avente semana y media pero ya empece a escribir el capitulo 2 n.n), igual puede que me tarde un poquito más ya que al menos está semana tengo un examén a título de suficencia y asesorías de la matería, por no decir que perdí mi credencial y la estoy buscando como loca así que no se cuanto tiempo me vaya a quitar ese asunto, pero después de esta semana todavía tengo una más de vacaciones antes de regresar a la uni :D

Pueden dejarme en los reviews con que chico quieren que continue, aunque en lo mientras ya tengo una idea de como sería la historia con Dino, Mukuro (creo que el será de 4 por la idea que tengo no será fácil de desarrollar) y Byakuran y ahora que lo pienso tal vez de Alaude, Yamamoto y Hibari

Bueno con esto me despido y hasta el prócimo capitulo. Ja ne n.n


End file.
